


Evolution of the Handshake

by BrolognaSandwich



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrolognaSandwich/pseuds/BrolognaSandwich
Summary: Lance teaches Allura a high-five and things grow from there, like their friendship.





	Evolution of the Handshake

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to get better at writing so criticism is appreciated but also tell me what you like so I know what I'm doing right! Thanks for reading!

They had just finished a small mission of sending off the Galra soldiers from another planet that was never originally theirs. Getting out of their lions, they prepare to talk to the inhabitants about a future alliance. As Allura heads to meet with what was probably the leader of their race, Lance comes up to her.

“Hey, nice flying there, Allura! High-five!” Lance holds up his hand, palm facing Allura and all fingers straight and placed together.

Allura is… mostly confused with this gesture and she raises an eyebrow. “A what?”

Lance’s hand drops a little bit but he starts to explain what a ‘high-five’ is. “It’s this thing we do on Earth where we slap each other’s hands in celebration or whatever.”

Why would she slap her friend’s hand? Would that not hurt? She stares at Lance’s hand still suspended in the air, waiting patiently for her to… reciprocate?

“All that really matters in that our palms make contact at some point and it’s really this short little thing.” He demonstrates using his own two hands.

“It looks like a clap.”

“Yeah! That’s basically it!”

“Is this a… flirting thing, Lance?” Father didn’t raise a fool, afterall.

“Oh, no. It’s solely a friend thing, I promise. Just ask Hunk and Pidge.”

Allura gave a little hum before she raises her hand and mirrors Lance. With a great force, she connects their hands for a split second before bringing it back.

Lance flinches and starts shaking the hand she just ‘high-fived’. “Okay, yeah, pretty much. Maybe less force but we can work on that.” He gives a smile and Allura finds herself smiling back with enthusiasm at having learned a new Earth trend.

__________________________________________________________________________

It becomes tradition between the two to exchange high-fives after successful missions or training sessions. Especially when one became better at something they have been working really hard at. Whether it was Lance pulling off a tricky shot or Allura pulling a difficult maneuver in the Blue Lion, they had their hands at the ready to deliver and receive a high-five.

That was… until Lance changes things up.

It was after a rather vigorous training sessions including all five paladins helping protect each other while attacking and taking down the training dummies coming at them.

Lance practically shouts when he got close enough to her, “Yeah, Allura! Pound it!” This time he lifts up a fist but his enthusiasm made his movements fast and she ends up grabbing his fist like he was going to throw a punch. Letting out a small laugh, Lance teaches Allura about something similar to a high-five.

It is called a ‘fist bump’, Lance tells her. You are suppose to make a fist and bump the other person’s fist. What Lance needs to learn is to use to word ‘gently’ around Allura.

Allura winds up her arm and makes her hand into a fist. She looks at Lance and he gives a little nod. Go ahead. Looking down at his relaxed fist again she launches her fist and misses Lance’s fist and comes in contact with his gut.

Lance hunches over. “Not-” a shaky breath, “Not quite, Allura.”  
When they try again, gently, they succeed in a perfect fist bump.

__________________________________________________________________________

Over time, they add more things. They will do a couple low and sideways high-fives, add a fist bump and an ‘explosion noise’ as the wiggle their fingers. However, they disagree on what an explosion sounds like. Lance going for a “psheeew” noise and Allura going for more of a “There are no noises for explosions in the vacuum of space” or “I think it’s more of a loud white noise that ends with awful ringing in the ears.”

They agree to just go with a universal “boom” noise.

As time passes and they spend a bit more time together, Allura teaches Lance some of Altea’s celebratory gestures. Incorporating these into their routine is comforting to Allura, she misses small things like this. Sure she can always do them with Coran but doing them and sharing and learning others with Lance has been exceptionally fun.

The others will watch as they perform all these high-fives, fist bumps, slides, hop yops, and pop traps. Hunk watches in awe as the routine starts getting longer and longer each and every time they have have a good mission. Pidge will recall moments with Matt in which they did goofy things like that. Keith will roll his eyes but there’s a soft smile on his face. Coran looks at Allura’s bright face and make a smile of his own as he sees her not only see the paladins as the paladins, but friends and family as well.

And if they secretly throw in a few quiet pick up lines for Blue Lion, then no one tell Red.

__________________________________________________________________________

Their friendship grows with the elaborate handshake they keep continuing. In moments of insecurities they can find each other’s support, they no longer just do the handshake as a ‘good job’ and use it more as a greeting. It has become something familiar to both of them and even a source of comfort sometimes.

“Lance,” Allura starts one day when they are lone in the control room after everyone else had gone to bed. “There is something I feel like I need to tell you.”

At this, Lance perks up a bit. Since he’s stopped pursuing her romantically, he doubts it’s anything about that, she has her eyes on someone else after all…

“It has been hard, leaving Altea and the past behind. I am grateful for Coran and the castle and every trace of the past I can get ahold of.” She takes in a shaky breath. “But there is something pulling me forward in a way and I feel the need to acknowledge it.” She makes sure she’s looking at Lance as she says the next part. “Lance, you’ve really helped me adjust to the way things are going to be for awhile. In a way, I see you as a brother I never had to opportunity to have until now. You openly include me in Earth things and allow yourself to be open to learning about Altea customs. It really means a lot to me, Lance. Thank you so much.”

With that, she leans over and embraces Lance. He hugs her back. “Your welcome,” he replies, also choking up. “You remind me of a sister I never had the pleasure meeting. Thank you for sharing these things with me.”

They broke from the hug with watery eyes.

“Want to go prank Keith?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

They laugh together and raise their hands to share a high-five.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I can't wrap up endings real well?


End file.
